


Golden

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor and Rose watch an alien sunrise.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Kudos: 5





	Golden

The sunrise was golden.

Rose had never thought that so many shades of yellow were possible, from the brightest neon to the deepest mustard. There were no reds, no oranges—just simply yellow. But not _simply,_ because it was too complex and beautiful for her to even describe.

“How does it do that?” she asked.

“Do what?” The Doctor’s boots kicked idly against the stone face of the sheer cliff, sending pebbles showering down into the calm water below.

“It’s like it’s one colour…but really, it’s millions.”

“It’s science, only different than Earth’s. Light doesn’t work the same way here.”

Rose shook her head and had to chuckle at how impossible the phrase sounded. A few days ago, she would have laughed in the face of anyone who tried to tell her that the science she knew was far from being the only set of natural laws in the universe. But now…

“Do you ever get used to it? I mean, you see things like this every day.”

“Not every day.” He smiled over at her, a soft grin that made her feel like somehow, she belonged here on an alien planet with an alien man. “Only the best days.”


End file.
